The veangeance of Prue Hollingwell
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Prue comes back from the dead in soul form and posseses Billie. She comes back with a veangeance. possible romance betwen billie and Prue in the mind.


The vengeance of Prue Hollingwell

Chapter one:

The Bitch is back

They told the sisters that Prue was in Heaven.

They lied.

She was not in heaven but in Hell. Not the underworld but true burning wormy hell. Every day she was here being eaten alive by worms as fire tormented her outer body. She begged to be released from her fiery prison but the devil just laughed at her and said, "You fell for the lie just like they did."

For 6 years she had been here tortured endlessly because of a lie. The lie was witchcraft. All that she knew was an illusion to drag them all down to the pits of hell. Demons couldn't be vanquished and there honestly was no power of three. It was all a lie she and her sisters and her mother and grandmother and all those useless souls were headed here for hell.

She was here burning in endless agony. The love she had for her sisters was gone all there was now was escape. She now knew what lay beyond that bright light she had seen before. It was this. She was angry with her sisters for not rescuing her from this place. She wanted out and would easily sleep with any demon to do just that. The problem was that the demons here didn't like nor care for humans. They had a spawning hate for all humans and joyously tortured them. Prue was livid angry regretful and disgusted. She wanted out and would do anything to get out. She begged to get out.

Meanwhile:

Billie Jenkins was working on a portal spell to travel to wherever her sister was. She knew that she had killed her and the world was better off without her but she couldn't give up trying to get to her sister. She had just found it when Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came in behind her. She didn't hear them and was fixing to do the spell when Piper said, "Doing a little traveling, Billie."

"I'm sorry," Billie said. "It's just that I want to know where my sisters soul went." Billie said questionly.

"Trust me," Piper said, "You do not want to know where your sister is."

"Why, where is she" Billie said a little too fast.

"You see Billie," Piper said, "When somebody is vanquished their atoms are scattered out through space and time, but they're still living. The thing is your sister's atoms are somewhere in the deserts of space and time meaning we don't know where she is."

"We could bring her back though couldn't we?" Billie asked.

"I tried that with Prue, it doesn't work." Piper said. "Wherever Christy is, I don't think it is a good idea to find her and I wouldn't try it. If you open up a portal to who knows where who know what might come out." Piper said finishing the lecture. "We'll be leaving you now with just a little advice, make sure you know clean up the mess after you're done." Piper finished and the sisters left the room.

"Don't you think we shouldn't let her do that?" Phoebe said

"Ah don't worry about it," Piper said, "Whatever she brings up we can easily put down."

"Okay if you're sure." Paige said.

Back in the basement Billie was making sure that she had found the right dimension. She was sure and then read the spell.

"_Soul of being_

_Soul of well_

_Come to me _

_When you here this spell_

_Soul of being_

_Soul of well_

_Come to me_

_Out of hell"_

A pit opened in the middle of the basement with a bright aura to it. Billie went to the hole and looked inside. She saw red horned demons and burning skeletons screaming, she backed away and vomited on the floor. The howling cries and guttural bangs were heard throughout the whole house.

Meanwhile,

They all saw the hole from where light and warmth came in to hell. For the first time in a long time hell became a free for all with all skeletons fighting demon and soul alike to get to the hole and out of hell. Prue Hallingwale and Christy, Billie's sister, both fought to get to the top of the mountain of boiling skeletons. Christy got their first and tried to get through the hole. Prue got there right behind her and used her ribcage as a ladder to climb up and out of the hole. Prue then ripped away a rib of her own and started beating the others who were trying to get through the hole back into hell. The demons were going haywire trying to snatch all close to getting out of the hole.

Meanwhile

All Billie saw was a bloody skeleton beating other skeletons back into the hole and the red horned demons snatching all the other souls back into hell.

Christy snatched on to Prue's skeletal ankle to help herself climb up. Prue lost balance and fell on the wooden floor. She clawed the wooden floor and felt herself stop sliding. The problem was the demons had a hope to Christy's legs and was pulling her down and Prue with her. Prue looked around the room to find something to beat Christy back with. She looked and saw nothing except Billie. She used the nostalgia she was feeling from Christy to know enough.

"Help me, Billie." Prue cried, "I'm your sister."

"She's lying," Christy screamed, "I'm your sister." Billie looked at both of them and made a decision. She helped Prue fight her way out of Christy's grip because she honestly thought that Prue was her sister. After 20 minutes, Christy's bones gave out and she let go screaming as she fell back into hell.

The hole closed up and Prue still in her skeleton state got up and looked around. Seeing as how the charmed ones were going to the market nobody knew that Prue Hollingwell was alive and well, well almost. She looked at Billy. "Thank you." She said and her body started to grow back to her original state.

Billie started to know in the middle of the transformation that she had made a mistake. "You're not my sister." She said to Prue.

"Good job figuring that out." Prue said sarcastically.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Billie screamed in anger.

"My name is Prue Holiingwell and you helped me escape from hell. " Prue said smiling. "But I am still in my spirit form and need a body to possess. You'll do" she said and Prue now in complete soul form leapt into the air and into Billie's mouth. The fight began between Billie and Prue in possession for Billie's body. Prue won and Billy melded for a while back into her subconsiousness allowing Prue to come forth and posses Billie.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe came into the front door and smelled the sulfur in the house. They immediately got suspicious and started moving toward the basement. The basement door opened and Billie came out in a puff of sulfurous smoke. "Little potion accident" Billie said coughing.

"We'll help you clean up." Piper said smiling as they all proceeded to the basement. Prue, in Billie's body, went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She smiled as the water hit her throat. "Watch out ladies" Prue said wiping her mouth, "Like it or not, the bitch is back." Prue said laughing evilly as Billy. She drank some more water and started plotting her revenge.


End file.
